Si j'avais su!
by Lou Ctesias
Summary: Daisy, jeune fille normal, n'ayant aucun pouvoir, Tombe amoureuse de son professeur qui est dans un Livre!, cependant, leur amour est impossible! Mais, quand une déesse apparait pour lui laisser sa chance, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu! DN/SR


**Chapitre 1 : ****Quand une déesse apparait!**

Daisy tourna la page de son livre, elle leva la tête vers la photo d'un homme. Daisy gémit doucement de désespoir et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses douces joues rougies par la tristesse. Daisy secoua la tête, en colère contre elle même!

* Que fais-je, je l'aime! J'ai mal! Mais pourquoi? Pour un simple personnage créé par une Anglaise! Un simple personnage!*

Pourtant, pour le cœur de Daisy, ce n'était pas un simple personnage.  
La jeune fille éssuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de main et continua sa lecture. Enfin, "continuer" sa lecture n'allait pas, elle relie plutôt le même passage! Celui ou Severus Rogue, son amour de toujours pour jamais, réprimandait Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter qui parlaient d'Hermione Granger en plein milieu de son cours.

Daisy aimait bien la façon dont Severus ajusta ses manches et......

Daisy ne put continuer sa lecture, car, une forte lumière l'éblouit tellement qu'elle dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clair, habillée d'une sublime robe d'un blanc pur, voler au milieu de sa chambre. Un halo de lumière entourait celle-ci. Elle regarda la jeune fille amoureuse avec un regard d'une infinie douceur. La jeune femme s'approcha de Daisy et lui dit d'une voix angélique:

-Ton amour est impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Daisy fut stupéfaite, elle ne sut que répondre à cette étrange question, venant d'une femme qui était apparatus d'un seul coup, et qui lui posait une question sur un sujet qu'elle seule connaissait. * Rah, ça y est, à force de pleurer, je suis devenue folle, papa avait sûrement raison quand il disait que je devenais complètement barge avec ces livres!*

Néanmoins, Daisy répondit:

- Oh, je crois que le mot impossible est bien trop faible pour expliquer ma triste situation!

La jeune femme au halo lumineux s'approcha encore plus près de Daisy et lui souffla doucement:

-Je me nomme Antaria. Des cieux, nous avons vu ton dévouement pour le personnage d'un simple livre. Tu les a tous fait craqué, et moi aussi!

Daisy fut indignée! *Un simple livre! Comment peut-elle dire que la Saga "Harry Potter" est un simple livre!*

Cependant, Daisy ne dit rien et continua à écouter la dite Antaria:

-Nous avons tous parlé de toi et avons décidé de t'aidez!

A ces deniers mots, le visage de la jeune adolescente s'éclaira!

* Elle peut m'aider! Voilà ma chance!*

* Mais, voyons, tu ne vas pas te laisser berner par cette fille.*

* Hein! Comment ça « berner », mais non voyons!*

* Que sais-tu d'elle ?*

* Ben c'est une déesse, du moins elle en a l'air!*

* Voilà! Bon je vais te dire un truc, tu ne connais cette fille en rien, moi je dis, elle ne ma pas l'air très convaincante!*

* Ben moi je trouve que si! Rho voilà maintenant elle va me prendre pour une folle parce que je parle toute seul! Et puis, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux non!*

*Bien dit!*

Oh non! Tu ne peux pas te taire oui!*

Effectivement, Antaria regardait Daisy d'un œil, comment dire, bizarre…

-Euh, m'dame, je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Car, jamais, jamais, jamais je ne n'aurais pensé avoir une seule chance.

La jeune déesse la regarda d'un œil compatissant puis reprit la parole:

-Es-tu sûre de vouloir partir dans un monde dont tu ne connais rien ? Si oui, prépare ta valise et je t'amènerais vers un vieil ami, qui, j'en suis sûre, t'aideras!

Daisy leva un sourcil, et sans aucune hésitation commença à prendre des affaire ici et là et les regroupa sous l'œil attentif d'Antaria. Puis, elle alla chercher une chaise et monta dessus. Elle essaya de prendre sa valise au dessus d'une armoire, mais cette dernière était bien trop haute pour que la jeune fille arrive à prendre son bien. La sublime déesse arriva, et d'un revers de main, la fit voler jusqu'au pied du lit.

Daisy s'étouffa devant la facilité d'Antaria mais ne dit rien pour autant. Elle mit toutes ses affaires dans sa valise et alla vers la jeune femme.

-Voilà, je suis prête mais comment voulez-vous que j'aille là-bas...?

Daisy ne put finir sa phrase car la déesse avait levé la main, et, une seconde après, elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement différent. Son cœur manqua un battement. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était.... étrange! Magique?

Daisy la détailla du regard. Beaucoup de tableaux s'y trouvaient, tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un bureau. Mais il était surchargé d'objets quelconques. Une immense chaise se trouvait derrière ce dernier, mais, elle était tournée. Daisy était assez mal à l'aise, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Puis, une voix sortit de derrière la chaise, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter la jeune fille apeurée!

-Antaria! Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de toi!

voilà! La suite pour bientôt!


End file.
